Riley Akaba
| relatives = * Henrietta Akaba (adoptive mother) * Declan Akaba (adoptive older brother) | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior" Class | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Reira Akaba or Layra Akaba is a student of Leo Institute of Dueling and winner of the "Junior" class Maiami Championship in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the adopted son of the Akaba family and the younger brother of Declan Akaba. He is the only known Lancer from Junior Class. Design Appearance Reira is a short boy with pale skin, purplish light grey hair, and blue eyes, and he usually has a vacant expression on his face. He dresses simply, wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, grey cargo pants that appeared to have been rolled up, blue shoes over pale pink socks, and a turquoise hooded sweatshirt. He keeps the hood up, despite also wearing a cap. Reira also wears a wide metal collar around his neck. Personality He is incredibly timid and is seen carrying a patchwork teddy bear with him. During the opening day of the tournament, he hid behind the plush toy as the crowd cheered. Unlike his older brother, Reira doesn't have the confidence to Duel his opponents. However he is considered the treasured student of LID. It also appears his mother strikes fear into him. When he wouldn't Duel Ally, he looked up at the window and saw his mother, who mouthed a word and he got to Dueling. Reira also doesn't appear to handle the pressure of being considered the "Jewel of LID". When his mother bragged that he would beat Tate, Reira was seen gripping his teddy bear tighter, a fact only Tate noted. However, Reira looks up to Declan as he Duels seriously the moment he steps in to watch his duel, and when Tate praised him for able to master the three summoning methods like his older brother, Reira looked happy. Declan, in return, often congratulates him and tells him to keep winning, showing that he cares. Reira goes into a state of panic when he doesn't know where Declan is. When he, Silvio, Selena, and Yuya first appeared in the Synchro Dimension, Reira was more concerned about the location of his brother, rather than the upcoming Sector Security agents looking to arrest the four. Despite his best intentions, Yuya also couldn't get Reira to open up at all, since he was afraid of losing Declan. Biography Maiami Championship Reira was Ally's first opponent in the Junior Championship. He at first looked reluctant to Duel, but when he looked at his mother and she said something to him, he eventually Dueled. Ally initially had the upper hand with her "Aqua Actress" monsters, but when Reira noticed his older brother watching his Duel, Reira turned the Duel to his favor by using Fusion Summon, defeating Ally with "C/C/C Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms". After the Duel, Tate tried to approach him, but Reira just walked past him to meet his brother, who patted his head as he praised him for his victory and expected him to keep winning. In the second round, Reira Dueled Frederick and this time won by using a Synchro Summon, shocking Yuya who suspected that he can also use multiple summoning methods like Declan. He watched the Duel between Sora, Yuto, and Yuya, with Declan and Shay. He looked nervous as he watched them Duel, but Declan told him to watch closely. In the final match of the Junior championship, Reira Dueled against Tate and Xyz Summoned "C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor". By using its effects to gain ATK equal to the combined DEF of itself and Tate's "Entermachine Gadget Giant" and then negating the latter monster's effects, Reira won the Duel and became the champion of the Junior class championship. Tate congratulated Reira and compared him to his brother, and Reira thanked him with a timid smile. Different Dimensions Afterwards, Reira and his mother were going to meet Declan, but Declan was outside, challenging Yuya to a Duel. After the Duel, the next day, Reira was chosen as one of the Lancers, much to Shay and Silvio's objections, but Declan firmly stated that Reira's skill is powerful enough to fight the Academy and he won't be a hindrance. Reira, along with his brother and the other Lancers then went to the Synchro Dimension. Upon arriving, the Lancers were split, and Reira ended up with Yuya, Silvio, and Selena. As soon as they arrived, Security arrived and tried to arrest Yuya and Selena, confusing them with Yugo and Zuzu. Scared by their hostility, Reira tried to run away but was stopped by a barrier of "Gate Blockers". Yuya grabbed Reira's hand and took him along as he Dueled a Security officer. Remembering his mother's words about spreading smiles, Yuya attempted to get the boy to open up to him, but failed because Reira was more concerned about where his brother was. Reira was then grabbed by Crow Hogan and his gang in an escape plan. Reira and the others were invited to stay at Crow's house and Reira remained by himself, refusing to socialize with the others despite Amanda's coaxing. When he overheard Silvio remind the group that they had to look for Declan, Reira's attention was caught and he attempted to leave with Silvio and Selena, but Yuya held him back. Reira remained at Crow's place, still keeping to himself and worried without his brother, though Yuya reassured Reira that they would find Declan. The next day, Shinji showed up and dropped off some items for the kids. After he left, Crow was able to get Reira to eat with the kids. After Yuya and Crow were arguing over who could make him smile, they got into a Duel. When the Security officers showed up, Reira was rescued by Tsukikage while everyone else was captured. Reira later reunited with his brother and was asked to participate in the Friendship Cup. However, Reira did not want to fight his opponent, Shinji as he had offered him sweets during his time at Crow's hideout. Instead, Tsukikage took Reira's place in the match. Deck Reira runs a "C/C" Deck, which utilizes the "Persona Shutter" Spell and Trap Cards focused on copying the opponent monsters to use them as Materials. While his "C/C" and "Persona Shutter" cards seem unrelated, they both share a camera motif. His "C/C/C" monsters have anti-Attribute effects. Like his brother Declan, he is able to perform multiple type of Extra Deck Summons. |xyz monsters = * C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor |spells = * Montage Fusion * Persona Shutter Layer 1 x2 * Persona Shutter Layer 2 |traps = * Persona Shutter - Instant }} Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters